The Awakening
by Lady Kiren
Summary: A new sailor scout is found. Her past could be the key to the future and the destiny for the sailor scouts and a chance for the rebirth of the new moon kingdom. Please Review!
1. Meet:Amya

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

A/N: I revised this chapter a little and then added a new one, as always please review!

The awakening

The earth was just rising and could be seen from the garden. In the background music could be heard from the great palace. A lone figure with long black hair streaming behind her came out and stood in the clearing. She sighed and closed her eyes. She let everything go and let the soft music wrap around her. Slowly she started to dance with herself. The scene was breath taking, the light from the stars and the ground and highlighted this petite young woman's milky white skin in the garden with blooming cherry blossoms. Her white silver dress complemented her long black hair. And the purple sashes streamed out behind her as she danced.

Suddenly hands caught up with hers and began to dance along. The young woman's eyes flew open but softened as she saw who it was. She smiled slightly and looked up at the man. He was her opposite in every way. His hair was short and a dirty blond and his skin slightly tan. His bright blue eyes stared into her dark purple ones.

"I thought I would find you here," he said. She loved the sound of his voice, it was soft and deep. "Though, I find it insulting that I was not your dancing partner," he teased. She smirked and said, "Well, he is more handsome than you…" the man feigned hurt and smiled. They danced on even though the song had ended. The magical spell had fallen over the garden and could not be broken.

And that is when she always woke up. Right when she finally felt safe, she was yanked back to reality. The scene always felt so real…and familiar as though she had been there before. Amya Tengu got out of bed and sighed, she had been having this dream for a while now. She reached for her Juban High uniform and slowly put it on. The dream felt like it was part of her past, but no other details, nothing else was ever in the dream…just him.

She brushed her long black hair and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and found the usual note:

Dearest daughter,

We had to leave early this morning, we are sorry that we could not join you this morning.

We hope you make us proud today!

Love,

Mom and Dad

Oh and dear, we may be home late so just order yourself some dinner.

Her parents were both doctors and were hardly ever home, so she was used to this sort of thing. But still, she was disappointed that they weren't here for her first day at a new school. They had been transferred to from Paris to a hospital near Juban so they enrolled her there. She took a piece of toast and walked out the door with her school bag. The school was close enough to walk if she left early.

"Will you be taking the car today Miss Tengu?" her family's driver asked. She shook her head and said, "No thank you Watson. And please, I've told you before, call me Amya." Watson smiled kindly and said, "You will have to tell me that a thousand times and I will still always call you Miss Tengu, Miss Tengu." His eyes were shining with mirth. She pulled a face and said goodbye. She opened the front gate and walked out.

This morning the sky was a bright blue and it was fairly warm without being unbearable. Amya took her time walking down the unfamiliar streets. The small shops were just coming alive. Shop owners were opening their doors and putting their signs to 'open.' Amya sighed and thought about the new school, she had only seen it once and it looked nice enough, but she was worried about not fitting in. She didn't have a lot of friends at her last school, but she missed the ones she had.

She reached the school gate and looked in. A few students were milling about, but she was early. She decided to take the time to make sure she knew where the classrooms were. She took off her street shoes and put her school ones on. She then looked at her schedule and tried to find the classrooms, she soon found herself hopelessly lost. She saw another student up ahead.

"Excuse me!" she called out. The young woman turned her head. "Yes?" she asked sweetly. Amya walked over to her and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm lost. Could you help me?" The woman nodded brushing her blue hair back behind her ear. "Let me see you schedule," she asked. Amya handed it to her and the young woman smiled. "You first class is the same as mine, why don't I show you were it is?" Amya breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, that would be wonderful.

"I'm Ami Mizuno by the way," the blue-haired woman said. Amya answered, "Amya Tengu, pleasure to meet you, and thank you for helping me." Ami smiled and said, "Oh, it's no problem, it's nice to meet you too." They continued walking down the hallway to class.

A/N: So how did I do? Please review and thank you for reading!


	2. The dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

A/N: This is my second chapter; I left this story for a while but am now going back to it with some other ideas.

Ami and Amya reached their classroom and sat down. Ami told Amya how to get to each class and described what they were like. Soon the classroom filled up with students and the bell rang. The teacher walked in and said, "Good morning class." This replied with, "Good morning Sensei." The teacher began to write notes on the board and the sound of pencils and pen scratching across paper filled the room.

Amya struggled to keep up, finding it hard just to start somewhere new. But she got her notes and they looked fairly organized. She even understood most of it, having done some of this in her old school.

"Alright class do workbook pages 11, 17, 19, 20, and 23 for homework," the teacher said at the end of class. Ami came over to Amya before she left and said, "Why don't you eat lunch with me and my friends today?" Amya smiled apologetically and replied, "I'd love to but I have a lot of catch-up work to do and I need to go to the library." Ami say herself in this girl and wanted to be her friend, however Ami was not one to push people. "Well alright but if you change your mind we eat in here." Amya smiled and bowed to Ami before rushing off to her next class.

When lunch time came around, Amya was indeed in the library. She had her nose in her geometry book and working on the make-up problems so she could catch up with her class. She sighed and looked up and out the window. She could see groups of students eating together. She wished she could be a part of them but she felt that she could never fit in. She shook her head and went back to work.

Ami sat down amongst her group of friends. Serena, Mina and Lita were talking about guys or something.

"Have you guys met the new student?" Ami asked.

Mina turned and asked, "Do you mean Amya? Yeah, she's in my English class. She seems kind of quiet though."

Serena must have finally heard them over Lita's voice. "I haven't seen her? Where does she eat lunch?" Ami replied, "In the library but I-"

Serena jumped up and said, "We can't have another Ami! I'm going to go and get her!" And she rushed off towards the library. Ami smiled and shook her head.

"I already tried to invite her but she said no," Ami explained.

"Well we all know Serena, if anyone could get somebody to do something it would be her." Lita remarked, "She could argue with a stick." Everyone laughed, agree wholeheartedly with Lita.

Serena opened the doors to the library and looked in. She only saw one person in there and assumed it was Amya. She walked over and sat down with a smile.

"I Serena," she said to the girl. Amya looked up as if she just noticed that Serena was there. She smiled back and replied quietly, "I'm Amya. It's nice to meet you." Serena smiled again and asked, "What are you doing in the library? Don't you want to eat lunch?" Amya just stared and then replied, "Well, I just moved here from Paris so I…wanted to catch up."

"Wow!" Serena gushed, "You're from Paris?" Amya smiled and nodded. "My parents are doctors and they just got transferred here." "Oh wow," exclaimed Serena. "You should come eat lunch with us and tell us all about it!" Serena jumped up and got ready to pull Amya when Amya cut in. "Alright," she said half laughing, "just let me get my stuff together."

Serena waited impatiently for Amya and when she was ready Serena pulled her out of the library.

"Can I call you Maya?" Serena asked. Amya nodded and replied, "Sure, I guess so." Serena smiled and said, "Alright!"

They came to the classroom and sat down with the group. Amya bowed to them and said, "I Amya." They went around the table and introduced themselves. Amya then sat down and Serena handed her a lunch box.

"Here, Lita's an amazing cook and she always makes us lunch." Amya tried some and reacted how most people did, praising Lita's skills at cooking. Then Serena said, "Amya just moved here from Paris. Her parents are doctors like your mom Ami!"

"Really?" inquired Ami, "What kind of work do they do?"

"Well my mom does brain research and my dad does the actually work with it like surgery."

"You're from Paris?" cut in Mina, "What is it like there?"

Amya told them of how the fell of the city was so romantic. The food was always so very fresh and how you could just sit at a café for hours and watch the people go by. The buildings all had architecture so ornate and historical. Amya's eyes lit up when she talked about her Paris. She knew every good bakery, every shop and every street. She had lived there since she was five and they had moved from Japan.

"And the guys?" Mina asked, smiling.

Amya smiled slyly and said, "Very polite…and very cute!" At this the table all started to squeal in a very girly manner.

For the rest of lunch the girls sat and talked about different things, though mostly it was Amya that was talking. At the end of lunch as the girl's were preparing to go their separate ways, Ami spoke up.

"Amya would you like to come to our study group today? We might be able to help you catch up," Ami asked the shy girl.

"If that is alright with the rest you, then I would to," replied Amya. She was met with a chorus of affirmative replies. She smiled and Ami told her to meet them at the gate after school. Amya nodded and waved to them at the door and then went to her next class.

The rest of the day passed quickly in a flurry of notes and lectures. Amya was feeling a little more confident at the end of the day and was glad she found some new friends. She was also glad that she didn't have to go back to an empty house for a while.

Amya met Ami, Serena, Lita, and Mina at the school gate and the five of them walked to Rei's temple. When they got there Rei was sitting in the usual room waiting for them. She looked up in surprise when she saw Amya.

"Rei this is Amya Tengu, Amya this is Rei Hikawa."

Amya bowed respectively and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Rei smiled and said, "Likewise. Are you new at Juban?"

"Yes, I just moved from Paris," Amya replied. They then all sat down and started to work on the homework. Serena's cries for food and hatred of schoolwork soon penetrated the pleasant work atmosphere.

"I just talked to Artemis and-oh!" came Luna's prim voice from the doorway. Luna's eye came to rest on Amya. The rest of the group looked startled and looked warily at Amya, wondering if Amya had heard that.

Amya looked calmly at Luna and said, "Hello Luna." Everyone's eyebrows shot up, including Luna's.

"Do you know Luna?" Serena asked. Amya looked over and replied, "No not really but…well I have had dreams. It is you Luna, isn't it?"

Luna looked stunned and she answered very carefully, "Yes…" Amya smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you."

"You mean to tell me that you don't think that a talking cat is…strange?" Mina asked incredulously.

"Stranger things have happened to me so no, not really," Amya replied. The group stared at her but then shrugged, after all…they were sailor scouts from the past.

Luna decided to sit somewhere she could watch this new girl. For some reason, she seamed familiar like Luna had met her before. She also gave off certain energy, much like a sailor scout only slightly different. She couldn't shake the feeling and decided to ask Artemis later if there was ever another scout that they forgot about.

After study group was over, Amya slowly walked home. The street lights were beginning to come on and the sun's rays were ever growing darker. She sighed, knowing that she would come home to an empty house. Wastson would have left by now and her parents would still be at work.

Amya unlocked the front door and quietly called out, "I'm home…" Silence greeted her and she sighed. She put her bag near the door and turned on the hallway lights. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights. The note from this morning still lay on the counter. She walked to the freezer and got out one of those frozen diners and heated in the microwave.

After eating her diner for one, she was left with nothing to do, having done her homework at the study group. Amya read until her eyelids began to droop and she found herself reading the same sentence over and over again. She walked upstairs and got changed and collapsed on her bed.

The dream:

"_Amya!" came a call from down the hall. A tall, lithe, dark-haired girl turned and saw one of her closest friend, Ami. Amya smiled and walked towards the blue-haired girl. Ami smiled and asked, "So shall we get the others?" Amya nodded and they walked down the white hallways of the Moon Kingdom palace. _

_They found the others in the main receiving room of the west wing. Princess Venus and Princess Jupiter were sitting side by side talking and Princess Serenity and Princess Mars were fighting, as usual. _

_Amya's high-pitched whistle finally broke the two of them up. Everyone looked up and Amya, finally having their attention, asked, "So are we just going to sit and chat, or in the case of Rei and Serena fight, or are we going to get ready for a fabulous ball?" All the occupants of the room smiled and jumped up and ran giggling from the room. They went to the dressing room where they all got ready for the ball, all of them talking and laughing and getting dressed and putting on make-up. They were gossiping about all the cute guys that were sure to be there. Prince Darien from the earth was coming and he was bringing his four guardians. _

_Finally they were ready, each of the princesses looking radiant. Princess Serenity looking pure as always in her signature white dress, Princess Venus wore a long yellow orange gown that complemented her hair, Princess Mars in a rose red colored gown that not only showed off her milky white skin but also her dark hair, Princess Mercury in a gown of perfect blue that hugged her curves gracefully, Princess Jupiter wore a deep green dress with a halter top and Princess Stars wore a white silver gown with dark purple sashes. _

_They all left the room talking and laughing. Walking down the long hallways all dressed up, they were ready to meet their princes. They walked down the grade staircase and saw their princes at the bottom. Radiant smiles were given to both parties The princes escorted their princesses by the arm to the ballroom, with Prince Darien and Princess Serenity leading and Princess stars and Prince Aden at the rear. _

_They reached the ballroom and entered after being announced by the guards at the door. The ballroom was brightly lit and music filled the air. Many couples were scattered across the dance floor. All of the Princesses and Princes danced, happy to see their loves again. _

_Prince Aden had to talk to someone and so Amya was left to her own devices. She wandered around the ball room for a while and talked to some people before making her way out into the garden, she never did like mingling much. And then the scene got so familiar. _

_The earth was just rising and could be seen from the garden. In the background music could be heard from the great palace. A lone figure with long black hair streaming behind her came out and stood in the clearing. She sighed and closed her eyes. She let everything go and let the soft music wrap around her. Slowly she started to dance with herself. The scene was breath taking, the light from the stars and the ground and highlighted this petite young woman's milky white skin in the garden with blooming cherry blossoms. Her white silver dress complemented her long black hair. And the purple sashes streamed out behind her as she danced._

_Suddenly hands caught up with hers and began to dance along. The young woman's eyes flew open but softened as she saw who it was. She smiled slightly and looked up at the man. He was her opposite in every way. His hair was short and a dirty blond and his skin slightly tan. His bright blue eyes stared into her dark purple ones._

"_I thought I would find you here," he said. She loved the sound of his voice, it was soft and deep. "Though, I find it insulting that I was not your dancing partner," he teased. She smirked and said, "Well, he is more handsome than you…" the man feigned hurt and smiled. They danced on even though the song had ended. The magical spell had fallen over the garden and could not be broken._

And then, just as she always did, Amya woke up. Her head was reeling with the other part of the dream. And suddenly she was bombarded with so many memories of the moon kingdom, her own kingdom, her destiny and most of all: him. She shook the effects of the dream off, now knowing her past life. Every memory, very thought, every conversation was now all in her head, from where it had been previously locked away.

Her destiny as a scout, now brought to life, having to face her new friends, their secret identities now known to her, would be difficult. Her destiny ways heavy upon her and so much depends of her abilities which until know, she had no knowledge of. As she got ready for school that day, someone else was waking up somewhere in the world and destiny was now changing itself in ways she could not imagine.

A/N: Please let me know what you think!


End file.
